megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Overdrive Ostrich
|sprite = |imagebg = #FFF }}Overdrive Ostrich, known in Japan as , is an ostrich-type Maverick in Mega Man X2. Overdrive Ostrich was once a Maverick Hunter of the 7th Airborne Unit, but retired after an accident that cost him the ability to fly. Sigma later sought to recruit him, seeing use for his superior speed. Overdrive Ostrich, sensing appreciation for his abilities, pledged his loyalty to Sigma and was stationed at an abandoned missile base, charged with the task of launching the one remaining missile stored there at the Hunter Base. Before confronting Overdrive Ostrich, X manages to destroy this missile just as it launches. Strategy He is one of the few Mavericks with an outdoor battle arena, which may be the largest in any Mega Man game to date. Mega Man Zero sports a close-to-identical battle arena for the battle against Fefnir. His most common attack is a charging run, which is easily dodged by jumping over him. He will also perform another style of run, in which he will jump and kick across the screen with just enough room to run or dash under. Overdrive tends to always use his Sonic Slicer in its charged state, by jumping high and firing six energy boomerangs that rain down on the battlefield. The one unique attack that he will perform, that usually occurs when X puts a lot of distance between him and Ostrich, involves him running offscreen out into the desert (background) and then jumping back to the foreground to try and land on X. This can be avoided by continuously moving. He is weak to Crystal Hunter, which will both damage and freeze him, but once he thaws he will immediately counter with Sonic Slicer. It is possible to cancel his counter by just freezing him again just as he thaws (trapping him in a continuous loop), but your timing must be spot on. He is also vulnerable to Silk Shot. Zero, in Mega Man Xtreme 2, can take him on with Lightning. Powers and abilities * Sonic Slicer (Horizontal) (ソニックスワイサー（橫）) - Similar to the weapon X gains after defeating him. Overdrive Ostrich shoots a Sonic Slicer either downwards or upwards at X. * Sonic Slicer (Overhead) (ソニックスワイサー（頭上）) - Overdrive Ostrich jumps up and hovers in mid-air for a moment, releasing several Sonic Slicer beams into the air, which later fall down from the sky. This attack is the same as the charged up version when X gains his weapon. * Charge (突進) - Overdrive Ostrich charges towards X attempting to run over him. When caught, X would be knocked back a distance. X can avoid this attack by jumping over him. *'Step' (ステップ) - Similar to charge, Overdrive Ostrich would skip towards X in a jumping fashion attempting to run over him. When caught, X would be knocked back a distance. This is more difficult to dodge than Charge, as depending of his position, X must either jump over him or dash below him at the right time. * High Jump (ハイジャンプ) - When Overdrive Ostrich is off the screen for a certain amount of time, he will appear in the distant background running in a parallel direction to X, just before jumping high in the air before trying to land on X. He will jump when X passes by him in the background, though he will land in the current spot X was in. Data ''Mega Man X2'' stats *'Height:' 255 cm (8'4") *'Weight:' 152 kg (335 lbs) *'Power:' 3800rp *'Speed:' 9900rp Stage enemies Enemies in Overdrive Ostrich's stages: *Aclanda *Crash Roader *Road Riders (not present in Mega Man Xtreme 2) Damage Data Charts Displays the amount of damage in units that Overdrive Ostrich will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man X2. *''For X-Buster, the four damage values are listed according to how long the weapon is charged. Note however that the forth number is damage done with the second shot when the X-Buster is charged all the way.'' *''For Silk Shot, the first set of numbers is damage dealt to them in their own stage; second set is damage dealt in the X-Hunters' fortress.'' *''For Giga Crash, value listed is the total amount of damage done.'' *''For Shouryuken, using this will generally defeat this boss in one hit, however it does not inflict a set amount of damage; the amount of damage done is dependent on how close X is to the boss when preforming it.'' Other Media ''Rockman X2'' manga Overdrive Ostrich appears in the Rockman X2 manga, where his backstory is the same, with some differences. For instance, he was friends with Storm Eagle. Sigma retrives Eagle's buster and shows it to him, saying his dying wish was to have Ostrich join the Mavericks and X-Hunters. Ostrich, believing Sigma's version of events, agrees and takes his leave while Sigma smahes Storm Eagle's buster with sadistic glee. While fighting X, Ostrich realizes his mistake and sacrificies himself to stop a missile. Archie Comics Overdrive Ostrich appeared during the Worlds Unite special event of the ''Mega Man'' and ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' comic series by Archie Comics as a part of Sigma's Maverick army. Gallery Artwork X2 overdrive ostrich2.jpg|Alternate artwork for Overdrive Ostrich MMX2OOback.jpg|Overdrive Ostrich's back TEPPEN COR 009 art.png|''TEPPEN'' MMC045.jpg|Sonic Ostreague L from Mega Mission 2 Maverick Army.jpg|Every Maverick from Mega Man X - Mega Man X8 Sprites MMX2 Overdrive Ostrich intro.gif File:X2SEOverdriveOMug.png|Mugshot from Mega Man Xtreme 2 Trivia *Overdrive Ostrich is the first boss in the series to use an attack that involves use of the background, much like Bowser in Super Mario World. In addition, his arena is the first not to have any sort of walls or edges. **While many people think the arena loops, it actually doesn't. If you move far enough to the right or left, you'll reach an invisible wall that you can't wall jump up. *Overdrive Ostrich is also the only boss in the series to receive a shift in his weakness order: as of Mega Man X2, the Sonic Slicer was used to defeat Wire Sponge and his Strike Chain. In Mega Man Xtreme 2, however, it is now the reverse, which is rather ironic. * In the Rockman X manga by Yoshihiro Iwamoto, Overdrive Ostrich served directly under the command of Storm Eagle prior to Sigma's first revolt, where he experienced his accident that cost him his ability to fly. He only joined the X-Hunters after being presented with the remains of Eagle's Storm Tornado cannon, seeking to avenge his ex-commander. Despite his revolt, he eventually redeemed himself by sacrificing himself to stop a missile launch, after seeing Eagle's courage within X. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X2 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Bird design Category:Male Reploids Category:Speed Mavericks Category:Cutter Mavericks